<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lie In. by aphn_un</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121589">A Lie In.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphn_un/pseuds/aphn_un'>aphn_un</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, Degradation, Galo gets aftercare dw but it's weird Kray aftercare, Galo talks back to Kray and gets his ass pounded as a result weeeee, Galo's still a barista and Kray's still in his first term as Governor lets gOOOOOOO, Humiliation, Internal Conflict, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Spanking, half-clothed sex, it's Kray so, no beta readers to be found here, yeah we still have that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphn_un/pseuds/aphn_un</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You talk back to Danna and he'll make sure you don't talk for a week.</p><p>Or.</p><p>The morning after spending the night together, a paranoid Kray needs to get to work, while Galo just wants to sleep in all day. After having absolutely no success in getting Galo out of his bed, Kray decides to remind him just where his place is in the pecking order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lie In.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any longer and the press would no doubt be upon them.</p><p>Kray paused, a coffee cup halfway to his lips, before setting it down with a bang and cradling his head in an unsteady prosthetic hand. </p><p>For God’s sake… </p><p>There was still <i>no sign</i> of movement from his room, not even a rustle… Knowing his luck, it would only be a matter of time until some overeager paparazzi decided to scale the wall surrounding his back garden, and catch a glimpse of… </p><p>What would become of him then?</p><p>With the realisation that he would have to go and attempt to rouse his protege <i>again</i> slowly dawning on him, the disgruntled Governor poured the remainder of his coffee down the sink and slunk - ill tempered - back into his room, yanking the curtains closed as he went. At least now he could put the worry of anyone peeking through the windows at rest.</p><p>“Galo.” He grunted at the immobile mass bundled up on his bed. “When I said ‘I need you to leave as soon as possible’ last night, I had expected you to listen to me rather than to laze about in bed and hope that I’d forget what I’d said. Come on now, this is ridiculous, even for you.”</p><p>A grunt sounded from somewhere within the duvet mound. The man sounded like a dog… Despite the potential danger of the situation, the blond couldn’t help but to empathise with him ever so slightly. Neither he nor Galo were morning people, Kray himself had been getting up in the small hours of the morning for quite some time now, and he still found it a monumental challenge to drag himself out of bed every day.</p><p>But his empathy only went so far. He was the Governor for Christ’s sake, he had work to do.</p><p>“Galo.” Kray’s voice sounded out again, sterner and louder this time, an attempt to show the unruly barista that he wasn’t joking around. “I’m not going to repeat myself again. You need to get up and start the day, preferably somewhere away from here.”</p><p>Of everything that had been said and done that morning, it was <i>this</i> that finally made Galo stir. The young man rolled over onto his side, eyes bleary and unfocused, his wild, messy hair made even more so by the constant tossing and turning of the night before. Though Kray’s sharp tone had done a better job of waking him up than anything else the Governor had tried, Galo didn’t seem alarmed at all, on the contrary. As the older man approached his side of the bed, Galo broke out into a dozy, crooked smile, and reached out a hand to hook a finger around the thick, leather band of Kray’s belt, his thumb brushing over the handsome brass buckle.</p><p>“Aw, Gov… Why’re ya bein’ so mean?” Galo asked, his voice rough and raspy with sleep. “Dunno why you let me stay the night if you’re gonna be on my ass first thing.”</p><p>“Hardly first thing, young man, it’s gone ten.” Kray replied, thoroughly displeased with this lax, almost disrespectful attitude. Galo looked right at home in <i>Kray's</i> bed, his tall and lean frame splayed out across the entirety of the double mattress. The sheets had loosened their grip on him as he had rolled, and the Governor now found himself in real danger of being flashed. Not that it would bother him much, he’d seen plenty the night before.</p><p>He’d need to change those sheets. As soon as Galo stopped acting like he owned the place and got out of them. Just another thing on the endless list of things he had to do today.</p><p>“Come on, off with you.” Kray said sharply, cutting his losses and throwing the bedsheets off of the figure beneath him, allowing himself one, fleeting glance down Galo’s body, at the subtle eroticism of the absence of clothes, except a soft pyjama hoodie that had rucked up under his armpits. </p><p>Galo stretched out languidly, his movements almost catlike, his eyes closed once again. Grumbling, he reached out a hand to slowly pull the sheets back over himself with little success, shifting about until he lay on his front, his legs curled up beneath him.</p><p>“Mng, nah… I wanna sleep more. I got a key, Gov, I can let m’self out n’ lock up…” He sighed, snuggling his face deeper into the pillow. “If you gotta go, don’ let me keep you, yeah? Juss’ go… Go on.”</p><p>Kray felt something twitch in his face, and to his horror he realised that he could feel a familiar heat starting to bubble up in his stomach. Exhaling deeply through his nose, he fought to regain some calm, but he couldn’t help letting Galo’s flagrant disregard of the simple request to just wake up get to him. This was <b>infuriating.</b> </p><p>Burn. Burn it! <i>Burn it all, <b>blaze! Bur-</b></i></p><p>Kray screwed up his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan, a noise that apparently roused Galo again, judging by the sound of rustling sheets.</p><p>“Mmnh.. Gov Kray? You sure you even wanna go int’work today? You look beat…”</p><p>Kray cracked open an eye, Galo hadn’t moved, his eyes weren’t even fully open for God’s sake. After an awkward and pregnant pause, the barista piped up again.</p><p>“Y’could just.. Stay here with me.” He offered, a sleepy, yet undeniably suggestive smile curling the corners of his lips upward. “Everybody needs a couple days off, we barely got any sleep last night. Ain’t having a lazy day a good idea sometimes?”</p><p>
  <b>“Enough.”</b>
</p><p>Kray’s voice was dangerously low, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, hoping that his tone of voice and his posture would tip Galo off as to just <i>how much trouble</i> he was in, but he was obviously still too sleepy to think straight, too sleepy and too blinded by cocklust. It was almost disgusting.</p><p>
  <i>Almost.</i>
</p><p>If his words weren’t enough, well… There was always another solution, it would take far longer, yes, but it would certainly help to rectify this rebellious streak his protege had suddenly developed.</p><p>This wouldn’t do at all, they both had an image to keep up.</p><p>Pressing his knee down into the mattress, Kray shifted back into bed, hovering above Galo with his hands either side of his protege’s shoulders. Galo didn’t move, like he was waiting for something, <i>expecting</i> something, did he really think he had won? Oh… How wrong he was.</p><p>“Kray - mnh…” The blond heard him moan, a contented sigh leaving him as Kray lowered his larger frame down on top of him, he wound his prosthetic arm tightly around Galo’s chest, enjoying the shudder that ripped through his smaller body. That cold metal would no doubt feel most unwelcome against his warm skin, but this was just a small taste of what was to come.</p><p>Kray leant over Galo’s scrunched up figure, his chest weighing down heavily against his back, all the while pressing large, smothering kisses against the nape of the barista’s neck, losing himself in the muffled groans and sighs his work earned him. God… Galo smelt pleasantly like warmth and sleep, and being this close to him filled Kray with the temptation to indulge him in his suggestion of dozing the day away. But like always, there was business to attend to, that business being reminding his protege of his <i>place.</i></p><p>“You were ever so interested in my belt earlier, Galo.” Kray remarked, suddenly fitting both his hands snugly around Galo’s hips, pulling the barista back against him with a harsh tug. “Could it be you were trying to communicate something to me? Very well, but if you’re really <i>so sleepy,</i> I’ll make it easy for you. I’m not an unreasonable man, I’m willing to make sacrifices, I’m willing to negotiate.”</p><p>At that, he straightened up, nudging Galo so that he flopped over onto his side with a huff. Now slightly more awake, Galo blinked up at his hero rapidly, his mouth slack and hanging open. Perfect…<br/>
With well practiced ease, Kray pulled himself out of his work trousers, his cock already ruddy and half hard from the gentle tussle between them. He smirked at the dewy, almost tender look that quickly filled Galo’s eyes, and as the barista reached out a hand towards Kray’s cock, he found it quickly smacked away.</p><p>“Ah ah.” Kray chided, wagging the finger of his prosthetic hand jerkily. “I thought you wanted to sleep more, no? How is a person who is asleep supposed to use their hands, Galo?”</p><p>Obviously wounded, Galo opened up his mouth angrily to protest, but one, proper look at Kray’s stern, stony expression had him shrinking back into the sheets. Swallowing nervously, he took a moment to carefully consider his words before uttering out an unsure reply.</p><p>“They’re… Um. They wouldn’t be able to, Gov.”</p><p>“Precisely. Now, I’ll tell you what is going to happen.” Kray knelt down, giving himself a few moments to work out the perfect position, before reaching out to lightly tap his cock against Galo’s cheek, smiling sharply when he didn’t dare move. “You’re going to lie there and be a good little cocksleeve for me. Do this right and I’ll think twice about putting you over my fucking knees, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Galo looked nothing short of affronted, in fact, Kray could even see a brightness in his eyes that promised tears.</p><p>The Governor’s brow flinched into a frown.</p><p>“Give me a colour.” He ordered, and Galo immediately perked up.</p><p><i>“G-Green!</i> Green.” He stammered out, offering a tiny smile, and with that smile there came a sense of calm for Kray. It had taken them long enough to just communicate normally <i>outside</i> of the bedroom, they’d come way too far for them to stumble now. </p><p>The bed’s headboard creaked a little as Kray bent forwards, lining up his cock with Galo’s mouth, slowly feeding the head inside, holding down a throaty groan when Galo’s wet and warm tongue immediately began to work its magic. Crooning out a string of praise, Kray pushed his hips forward, a hand securing itself at the back of Galo’s head to keep him still, to keep that mouth open, his fingers tangling themselves into that wild blue mess of hair.</p><p>“Good boy.” He murmured, rocking freely into Galo’s mouth, going at whatever pace he liked. Right now this was about <i>his</i> pleasure, not Galo’s, and the wet choking sounds the younger man kept making around the dick in his mouth was <i>exactly</i> what the Governor wanted to hear. This wasn’t an easy or familiar angle for Galo, and without the use of his hands to help him, all he could do was keep his tongue and lips soft, and hope that Kray took mercy on him.</p><p>“God. Watch your teeth…” Kray scolded, pulling out briefly to once again slap his wet cock against Galo’s cheekbone, letting the barista cough and catch his breath. “I’m not interested in getting my dick shredded, Galo. Honestly, it isn’t as if we’ve never done this before, I’ll bet that someone who was <i>actually</i> asleep could do a better job than the one you’re currently doing.”</p><p>Galo’s lips pressed together into a thin and wobbly line for a moment, before opening his mouth back up when Kray slid forwards again, he hollowed out his cheeks as best he could in a valiant attempt to please the older man, flattening his tongue out along the thick vein that ran along the underside of his hero’s cock. </p><p>Still holding Galo in place, Kray pushed forwards a little more, further and further until the blunt head of his cock bumped against Galo’s open throat. The soft muscles convulsed instinctively, and Kray tightened his grip on the younger man as he tried to pull back.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” he growled, his voice a full octave lower than usual, a tone he reserved only for Galo, “you stay where you are, boy. Hold it… Relax your throat.”</p><p>Though his eyes were red-rimmed and watery, Galo did as he was told, and after a few shaky breaths through his nose, those quivering muscles slowly relaxed around the older man’s dick, allowing the Governor to push forward, further and further until Galo’s nose was buried in the neatly kept, blond curls at the base of Kray’s cock. </p><p>Fuck. Kray was trembling a little himself, though he’d never let slip to Galo just how good his mouth was making him feel. He stayed where he was for a few more moments, savouring the feeling of that snug, warm wetness around his cock, and the look on Galo’s face. As bratty and as annoying as he could be, Kray would be lying if he said that the man hadn’t been gifted with a pretty face.</p><p>He pulled himself out fluidly, watching contentedly as Galo gulped down air, his lips wet and a damp patch growing on the pillow beneath him, but still he kept his mouth open, tongue lolling out in a clear invitation, and so Kray took it. Once, twice, three times… By the forth time, Galo’s throat opened up easily for him, and with a hungry slurp, the barista leant up, swallowing around the thick obstruction in his mouth greedily, saliva dripping off of his chin and onto the soft collar of his pyjama hoodie.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“You learn fast at least.” Kray finally spoke, moving his hand around to rub at the slight bulge in Galo’s throat, almost lovingly. “We’re nearly done, Galo, keep this up and I might feel gracious enough to give you your reward.”</p><p>Sliding himself out of Galo’s mouth once more, he pulled the boy’s head up again, ignoring the whine of pain that bubbled up from his abused throat. Kray released a hot and laboured breath, pressing his dick back inside Galo’s mouth, rocking his hips shallowly this time, just enough to get the stimulation he wanted. The barista continued his choking and spluttering, trying his best to suckle and swirl his tongue around whatever Kray gave him, a mixture of tears and saliva soaking the collar of his hoodie.</p><p>After a few more moments of nothing but Galo’s desperate choking filling the room, Kray finally let him go, and pushed him away harshly with a shove of his massive hand. The younger man flopped over onto his back, sucking in a wet breath, coughing and clearing his throat as best he could in the little time he had before Kray was upon him yet again.</p><p>Unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside onto the floor beside them, Kray moved over to rest with his knees either side of Galo’s hips. Releasing a heady breath, he loosened up his tie in an attempt to dispel the heat building up around his collar, a slip up at a time like this would never do. If Galo had been expecting an easy ride from here on out, he was very much mistaken, the Governor’s eyes were dark with lust.</p><p>“Colour?” Kray asked, sweeping away a lock of hair that had sprung loose from his usual neat, slicked back style.</p><p>Galo’s chest heaved, swollen lips trembling.</p><p>“S-Still green.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Kray allowed himself a pause then, a few, fleeting moments to drink in the sight beneath him. The praise had caused a flush to spread across Galo’s cheeks, one that crept down his neck and underneath the fabric covering up his chest. Despite the struggle it had been to deepthroat Kray, the Governor could see that it had had quite the effect on his protege, if the half-hard cock leaking against his belly was any indication. As Galo lay there, sore and no doubt nursing a bruised ego, Kray just couldn’t resist the temptation to <b>jab</b> that bruise right where it was most tender.</p><p>“Take that ridiculous thing off.” He ordered sharply, tugging at the damp fabric with disgust. “I don’t know why you bother to wear anything when you’re in my bed, I might make that a rule.”</p><p>“But! Y’said I’d… Get cold durin’ the winte…” Galo began to protest, but his voice quickly petered out, realising how Kray’s eyes narrowed further and further the more he talked.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I…” He began, but Kray wasn’t willing to listen to him blither on any longer.</p><p>Tutting in annoyance, the Governor moved forwards, hauling the smaller man up towards him, his prosthetic hand curling into the hem of the hoodie and yanking it up over Galo’s head, ignoring the way he yelped and protested when his chin caught on the collar.</p><p>“Get on your knees, hands behind your back,” he rumbled, throwing the hoodie aside to join the belt, his brow lined with disappointment, “face the headboard, you don’t deserve to look at me.”</p><p>Galo - now completely naked - did as he was told, his own features tense with distress, but a single glance between his legs told Kray that this harsh manner of handling him was doing more than a good enough job of getting him excited. In fact, judging by the restless way he shifted about, wriggling, squirming and pressing his thighs together, he looked close to orgasm.</p><p>But he wasn’t allowed to cum, not until he asked, not until Kray let him.</p><p>Finally faced with his prize, the blond moved forward, grasping Galo’s asscheeks in both hands, squeezing and pinching them until they glowed a soft pink, enough to stand out against even Galo’s tanned skin. He could hear the barista groaning and whimpering into the pillow he had pressed his face into, and noted with some regret, that the only downside to facing Galo away from him was that he could no longer see the lovely expressions he pulled. There really was nothing better than fucking that unbearable, overconfident smirk off of his face sometimes.</p><p>After a quick reach across to his bedside table draw to retrieve the lube, Kray hurriedly emptied the last of its contents over his cock, sucking in a breath through his teeth as it splashed over the fabric of his trousers in his eagerness. <i><b>Bollocks</b></i>… He’d have to dig out a fresh pair. For fuck’s sake.</p><p>Grabbing hold of Galo again, Kray tugged him back a little, rutting his lubed cock against his pretty little hole, letting out a breathy laugh as he felt the younger man twitch and tremble restlessly at the sensation. It was amusing and perhaps just a little endearing that Galo still got so nervous while in Kray’s bed, it seemed that no matter how many times he had the barista like this, that initial flutter of nerves would still be there.</p><p>“Lets see if you’ve been keeping up with your training like I asked you to.” Kray said, spreading the lube around and inside the younger man’s hole with a crook of his careful fingers. “Though I suppose it’s all for nought really, no matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still nice and tight for me, isn’t that right, Galo?”</p><p>In amongst the stifled groans and pleas coming from his protege, Kray heard something that could’ve been a yes, a noise of ascent. That was good enough for him, though he was enjoying this little lesson, he was still acutely aware of the time, and of how his new secretary would harp on at him for showing up late.</p><p>Pushing thoughts of work firmly out of his mind, Kray bent over Galo, steadying himself against the bed with his prosthetic arm while his remaining hand lined up his cock, pressing inside that tight heat, slowly at first, then with a fist held at the small of Galo’s back, he sheathed himself fully with a wet slap of skin against skin.</p><p>Almost immediately, he felt Galo’s thighs tremble mightily against his own, and one quick look at the hands still held behind the barista’s back told Kray that he was digging his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from screaming. It made sense, Kray wasn’t a small man, and though he knew Galo could take him, the first few strokes were always the hardest.</p><p>Nudging Galo’s thighs wider apart with a knee, Kray set up a slow but harsh rhythm, clenching his jaw to hold back a moan as he pressed in deeper and deeper, Galo’s plush ass rippling each time he snapped his hips against it. The sight was so satisfying, Kray couldn’t resist the temptation to strike that supple flesh a few times, the sharper sounds echoing around the room, accompanied by Galo’s choked cries.</p><p>“Good. That’s good…” He praised throatily, grabbing hold of the abused flesh, still bouncing Galo up and down on his cock, the slow pace he had set up before had quickly been abandoned in favour of showing this brat just who he belonged to, just who he had dared to <i>talk back to.</i></p><p>“K-Kray.. F… Fuuuhuuuck…!” Galo’s ruined voice broke through Kray’s pleasured haze, and with a displeased click of his tongue, Kray whipped his hand across his ample backside again, angling his hips up so he would strike a spot that he <i>knew</i> to be Galo’s prostate. The combination of the strike and Kray finally hitting his sweet spot nearly made Galo howl.</p><p>He was getting close, Kray could feel it in the way Galo’s hips slammed down to meet his each time he thrust up, he could see it in the way the man’s poor, neglected cock kept dribbling all over the sheets beneath them. To think that just under half a year ago, he had known virtually <i>nothing</i> about Galo was rather amusing to Kray, how little time it had took to get to this point, to now know him <i>so well</i> that he could read into his body language so sweetly.</p><p>With a few more, harsh thrusts, Kray halted his progress, pressing both his thumbs - organic and mechanical - into the soft, plush flesh of Galo’s ass, pulling his hips down and grinding his cock up against his prostate, enough to make him cry and slobber all over the pillows, but not enough to bring him to orgasm.</p><p>Kray barked out a laugh at the state of him. “You want to cum?”</p><p>“M-mmh…!”</p><p>The Governor leant back, pulling at the younger man’s thigh. With a few, deft movements, he hoisted Galo’s leg up against his chest, positioning his knee over Kray's left shoulder before starting up that rhythm again. At this angle, he could see his protege’s face more clearly, in stark contrast to how cheeky he had been earlier, Galo now appeared to be back to his usual, <i>compliant</i> self. This new position allowed the Governor to plunge deeper with each pump of his hips, the blunt head of his cock thrumming against Galo’s prostate again and again until the barista’s eyes had rolled back in his head, and his mouth hung open as he panted wetly, openly. </p><p>Kray dipped down, and in an oddly possessive motion, he pinned Galo down against the bed by splaying his organic hand across the smaller man’s stomach, delighted to feel that delicious trembling, and the tension that lay there. Not long now, not long at all… Galo was so predictable.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, Galo.” Kray said softly, dangerously.</p><p>Galo spluttered slightly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up as he swallowed, the poor thing seemed to be having trouble forming words, or even coherent thought. It was a satisfying sight to see, but Kray could feel a knot forming in his own stomach, and he knew that their little game had to come to an end soon.</p><p>“Spit it out.” Kray chided, slowing his pace and leaning back slightly, revelling in the way Galo tightened around him, as if to pull him back, urge him to go deeper. “What’s the matter, boy? Embarrassed?”</p><p>The younger man sucked in a shaky breath, his lips quivering again with the threat of tears.</p><p>“Danna, nh - <i>Danna,</i> please…”</p><p>In spite of the tension slowly building in his own abdomen, Kray’s focus was completely on the man below him, his attention drawn to the way his chest fluttered and his lips wobbled, small tears clinging to his eyelashes as their play slowly began to push him into overstimulation. He could pull out, he <i>could</i>… He could put Galo back on his knees and make use of that mouth again, really make him <i>work</i> for his orgasm, but time was of the essence, Galo had been here for far too long already. If Kray had to kick him out, at least they could part on a good note.</p><p>“That’s not how you ask an elected official for something, is it, Galo?” The older man purred.</p><p>Galo’s face was stricken, tears spilling over his eyes and rolling down his cheeks to stain the pillow beneath him. Kray had half a mind to ask him for a colour again, until…</p><p>“Govern-Governor, please,” he struggled out, his eyes suddenly blowing wide as Kray’s hips abruptly snapped back against him with a heavy <i>slap,</i> “ah! Ahnnn! S-Sir, please can I cum?”</p><p>Kray nodded his ascent, and all it took was one last pump of his hips to ruin Galo <i>completely.</i> He watched with an undisguised hunger as his protege writhed on the bed, a truly starstruck look washing over his face as his cock jumped once before spurting white all over his heaving stomach. With his own orgasm close, Kray’s hands both dropped to grasp Galo’s narrow hips, his eyes sharp and ravenous as he built up to a punishing speed, aiming every single thrust straight into the younger man’s abused prostate until Galo’s voice broke with a near squeak, the noises coming from him now bordering on hysteria.</p><p>The blond leant forward, concentrating on maintaining that merciless rhythm, almost folding Galo in half, making sure to slam his cock against that sweet little spot with every single jerk and grind of his hips, he could only make out odd snippets of words in amongst Galo’s helpless whimpering, every beg and plea slurred with desperation, some in English, some not, it didn’t matter, it was all music to Kray’s ears. The knowledge that he had fucked this brat into total submission after the cheek he’d been given earlier was so deliciously <i>satisfying.</i> </p><p>“This is for wasting my time..” Kray spoke breathlessly, the glorious sight of Galo completely unravelled beneath him spurring him on. Their eyes locked together, Galo’s teary and glassy, Kray’s sharp and focused. “I don’t tolerate laziness, boy, it’s time for you to clean up your act, I’m not your colleague - nngh - or your parent, I am your <b><i>Governor,</i></b> and you <i>do what I say - aangh!”</i></p><p>His orgasm hit him like a brick wall, so caught up in Galo and the consuming feeling of pure, raw <i>power</i> the younger man gave him, that it totally threw him off guard. For a moment Kray could do nothing but clumsily rock his hips, humping into Galo like a dog in heat until the pleasure slowly began to ebb, leaving his whole body buzzing and stars winking in front of his eyes. It was suddenly far too much effort to stay sitting up, and when he fell onto the man beneath him, Kray tried his best to do so lightly. </p><p>After a few moments of laboured breathing, uneasy movements and the sound of the bedsheets rustling around him, Kray became aware of a set of hands in his hair, pulling and tugging at the carefully gelled style with little regard to how long it took him to do it up each morning. He glanced up from Galo’s chest, annoyed, to find the barista smiling, still loopy from their play, but much more compos mentis than he had been before.</p><p>“G-Gee thanks, Gov Kray…” He murmured hoarsely, words still slightly slurred. “I… Really needed that, huh? Um, do you want me to…”</p><p>“Wear a plug? Yes.” Kray responded, all business once again, hauling himself up from his resting position, ignoring the way his back twinged in protest. “Then I think it would be best for you to make good use of my shower and leave. Hold still.”</p><p>Apparently having learned his lesson, Galo obeyed, allowing himself to be manhandled and bent in half again to ensure not a drop of cum was wasted when Kray pulled out. The Governor noted - with pleasure - the way Galo dutifully stayed in that humiliating position, his legs up over his head, as well as the dewy look in his eyes as he was plugged up, keeping his reward inside of him for just a little longer. This arrangement between the two of them was still relatively new, but Kray could tell just by looking at him, that Galo loved it, the routine; the rules; the discipline, he knew just how badly he needed to be whipped into shape.</p><p>Through the cotton wool still fogging up his brain, Kray found it within himself to push up off of the bed and into a wobbly standing position. He held out a hand for Galo to take, pulling him up so the barista was pressed flush against him, sandwiching the cum still smeared across Galo’s stomach between them, Kray paid it little mind however, his focus was elsewhere.</p><p>“I’ll get you some water, and we’ll wash you up in the shower, hm?” He murmured, annunciating clearly yet softly against Galo’s ear, letting him know that this - like everything else since their play had began - was an <i>order.</i> “Then, I am afraid that you really will have to leave, I’ve delayed my work for long enough.”</p><p>He could feel the younger man’s hands slowly creeping up his still-clothed back, fingertips pressing shyly against the pillowy skin between his shoulder blades, asking silently for permission, though what kind was beyond the Governor. Kray soon returned the favour by winding an arm around Galo’s trim waist in a far more possessive hold.<br/>
Even without words, Kray could tell that this end was a disappointment for Galo, it was there in the sigh he gave, and the way his shoulders slouched. He grumbled out something unintelligible against Kray’s shoulder, a leg wound snugly around the blond’s, intending to root him to the spot perhaps.. To anchor him there.</p><p>“M’kay…” He mumbled in between a series of slow and languid kisses he had begun pressing to the skin of Kray’s neck, a smile ringing clear as a bell in his still hoarse voice. “Thank you for letting me have a lie in, <i>Da-nn-a.”</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no excuse, this is just incredibly horny with a bit of kink thrown in there. As a treat.</p><p>I went into this thinking that it would be a fun, thirsty, six-months-later follow up to "A Day Off" but really I'm not sure of how my four fics on these two actually fit together now. I want them to, but it feels like the transition from awkward picnic to outright throatfucking is a bit too quick.</p><p>But hey, I finally wrote some krgl porn for the tag, yay. Pre-canon arguably seems like the best setting for them to fuck in, not gonna lie. Let me know what you guys think, and leave some kudos if you like. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>